


血眼盲灯

by sssail1280



Series: 五十年梦的源泉 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 遇到大雨也要踏着泥浆和腐草继续前进，抵达姬路城前他不敢合眼，只因冥冥之中有个声音在向他叙说：胜利是死亡。胜利是死亡。本能寺之变后，秀吉开始了他的复仇。
Relationships: Oda Nobunaga/Toyotomi Hideyoshi/Akechi Mitsuhide
Series: 五十年梦的源泉 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746406
Kudos: 5





	血眼盲灯

**Author's Note:**

> 信猴+信光+猴光，月球设定混史向，有月球暂未出现的历史人物。

天正九年，秀吉从姬路城出发，抵达安土城的时候车队已经先他一步到了。踏进门前的那一刻，他在安土的居所内已准备好饭食和洗浴用的热水。事事都要提前安排妥当，这是他在信长手下做事的最初几年里便掌握的，此后他在任何场所都致力于将这份调动人力和操作细节的能力发挥到极致。秀吉杵在门口左看看右看看，用力吸气，感觉腹中空空荡荡。晚饭吃太多可能不好，实在饿再吃顿夜宵。他在心里一件件点算，闭上眼就能清楚数出刚才清查时确认的每辆车上的物件。最后的整理得等他明日回来再开始，不能着急，急不得。

他一进澡堂就把自己迅速扒至仅剩兜裆布，“都听着！”他对婢女们大声喝道，“全给我出去！”

女人们面面相觊，似乎还没理解他的话语。

“我自己洗！”

说罢就像轰赶鸡圈外的母鸡那样，口中不停地念着“去去去！”手上也没闲着，在走得慢的两人臀部上不轻不重的拍几下，咔的把门给关上。太反常了，秀吉是出了名的喜好女色，这回入浴居然不要女人陪同。秀吉支起耳朵听那些夹杂嬉笑的议论逐渐消失，确认没人以后蹦进热水里。当晚他也没叫侍寝，睡到清晨就从被窝里蹦起，直接到厨房吃早点，吃完顺手摸走放在炉上温着的团子，边吃边往外走。

过去要想与信长面谈直接登城便可，如今可不行。今日先见到的是兰丸，秀吉对他很有好感。先不提秀气柔美远超女子的相貌，兰丸的脾气可比他哥哥好太多。

“好像比以前高不少？”秀吉仔细打量他。

“您别取笑我，我早过长个头的时期了。”兰丸难得的有些羞赧，因为信长的吩咐，他仍然保持着少年的打扮。“就算还能长，也赶不上哥哥的程度。”说罢便恢复恭敬的神情，为他去向信长通报，没过多久就回来领他去另一个房间。

“殿下过会就到……”

“喔，猴子！”

信长从兰丸背后冒出脑袋，在兰丸惊叫前迅速塞了什么进他嘴里：“退下吧，我与筑前守有话要谈。”

他们看着兰丸退出去，关门，仍是侧着脑袋听脚步声，确认无人后信长的肩膀刷的垮了。“唉，越来越吓不到他，没劲。”信长从手中的布袋取出什么，两指一弹抛向秀吉。他没多想就张开嘴仰头咬住，强烈的甜味在齿间绽开。是金平糖。信长扑通坐在他对面，两人很没坐相的半瘫在地上。“昨天就已到安土？”信长把糖咬碎的细微声响夹在字句中，“早点来也行嘛。”

“以后又要很久见不着信长大人，哪能随便前来拜谒。比起风尘仆仆满身汗臭的跑过来，当然是干净清爽的进屋比较合适吧！给您留下坏印象怎么办！”

“鸟取城都让你夺下了，不讲形象也没什么问题。”

“那不成！问题很大！”

“还吃吗？”

“要吃。”

信长让他伸手，将袋中近半的糖都倒给他。他们谈论起战事，秀吉边听她说话边慢慢吃着糖，他感到新奇。过去从信长手中得到的多是柿饼，饭团，还有些别的点心，南蛮的糖是头一回。“年后就是毛利那边……说起来还有件事要告诉你。”信长突然露出得意的坏笑，还在回味金平糖味道的秀吉忽地生出不妙预感。

“宁宁又写信了。”

“又写？！”

“你心虚啦？”

“怎么可能，来见您之前我是绝不会放任自己沉溺于享乐的。如果您要我发誓，要我‘在攻打毛利之前绝不碰任何女人的身体’，也没问题！”

“发誓也得守住誓言才算数，你做得到吗？”

“如果情况所迫实在守不住那我还是会去抱两三个好女人的。”

“我开玩笑而已，不会刁难你的。宁宁没写信，我是从阿松那儿听说她最近很担心你，才想多嘴几句。不过你身上的确没有和女人睡觉后的臭味，看来你没说谎。”信长抖出最后几粒糖，“但是你太过喜欢女人也是个缺点，不说让你改正，你连收敛的意识都没有？”

“人的心会分出大小。狭窄到只容得一人被赞颂专情，宽敞的能住进数十人就是花心，那都是世间俗套的说法，实际不过是天生的分别罢了！”

“照你这么说，你是有着能容下数十人的宽敞的心，才到处沾花惹草？这话留着向宁宁去说吧，看她愿不愿意听你的歪理。”

“大人！”

“怎么了？”

“您这话还是女人才能说的话！”

“那么，作为男人的你是怎么想？”

秀吉拍拍胸口，“有志向的男儿活在世间，都是以爱百人为目标。倘若只得十人，就要尽可能地将能抵上九十人的事情放进来。我要尝试去爱百人，之后是千人，万人。”

“听上去不是男女情爱之意，和僧侣所讲的慈悲也没什么关系……像伴天连挂在嘴边的词啊！能同时赋予千人万人的东西，那千万人之中也将敌人算进去吗？你很有野心嘛。”似是灵光闪动，她忽然一笑，“我在哪里？”

“信长大人不在此处，”原本按在胸口的手移开了，秀吉用食指点在额角，“您在更高的位置。”

“更高……脑袋吗？”

“正是。”

“为什么？”

“心是有窗有门的屋子，屋子再大些还有玄关，走廊，不同的房间……人可以在心中来去，但是头脑中的事物是无法驱逐出去的。您对在下而言就是这样的存在。等到天下尽在您的掌中，在下会竭力爱尽天下万民。”

“你要替我去爱人吗？”

“因为您得过的爱只有一点点，世人能分得的爱注定不会多。就请您专注做您想做的事情吧。这是属于臣下的职责。”

信长用力捶他头顶，秀吉没料到会挨揍，嗷的叫了一声捂紧脑袋，信长却没再敲打他。秀吉保持屈膝伏低身体的姿势，双手托着下巴看她。信长若有所思的表情和他记忆之中相差无几。虽然身形已有变化，皮肤早就失去年轻的光泽，信长对他而言仍是几十年前的信长。卸下欺瞒迷惑世人的种种外相，信长是仍在燃烧就令身边人无法看见任何除她以外的事物的灯火。

“难道说，您已经找不到想做的事情？”秀吉忽然问道。信长瞪他，“怎么可能，要干的事还有一大堆，毛利家之后还有许许多多事情得等我解决。我还活着的时候能不能办到都难说。”她沉默半晌，“不过，如果全部都……在那以后就让兰丸陪着，每日赏花游玩度过剩下的人生也不错。”

“信长大人要抛弃在下了——在下会嚎啕大哭持续三天三夜的——”

“刚才是谁夸下海口要替我去爱世间万民？”信长调侃道，“我要让阿松告诉宁宁。”

“唯独这个请您千万放过小的给您磕头磕满三百次都行。”

“你得做好准备！人活着就随时可能离开，我也是俗世之中的一个人而已。”信长舔着沾有糖粉的手指，似是百无聊赖中仅能找到这唯一一件不需要动脑筋的活。“织田家已有继承人，待我离开以后，世间会变成什么样都与我无关。”

“临近新年为什么大人一直在讲很晦气的事情——在下连年货都准备好了——”

“和年货有什么关系！丧气话说够，快讲你今年要上供什么！去年有几匹喜欢的布料都被家眷分走了，我还指望你今年带点新的呢！”

“您尽管放心。”

“咦？”

“今年我秀吉可是倾尽所能，备足了能把这安土城都铺满的供物。”

“光这样可不够让我表扬你，年后要把备前备中都攻下哦！”

或许正是她无心的玩笑导致秀吉日后采用了相当过分的水攻战术，也可能与她无关，不过是秀吉又一次远超时代的狂人异想。官兵卫起初几天故意在他能看见听见的范围之内唉声叹气，后来也被带动掉进了和秀吉同样的情绪里。他们蹲在堤坝上目测估算水位，水位涨，情绪也随之高涨。他全心全意投入作战，刻意不去思考信长流露的倦意。

世间没有永燃的灯，如果寻不到添油的方法，熄灭是早晚的事。他极力想忘记它。遗忘不代表扼杀发生的可能，本能寺之变当日他就接到了消息。信长死了。

他耳内的嗡鸣总算退去。秀吉迟迟听见旁人担忧的询问：“您的眼睛……”

连一滴眼泪都挤不出。殿下，我不想在这种时候成为骗子，可是真的哭不出来，原谅我吧。秀吉木然地坐在原地。不能透露半点风声。万一被毛利军知道，事态将扭转向不可控的境地。也不能立刻让将领们知道，军心动摇也会添很多麻烦。人心并非铁铸，是被扭成一股的绳索，只是在织田信长的名下，在他的手中焕发出了金属的光泽。

一盆水和干净的擦脸巾都被放在他面前，谁端来的？先接见了报讯之人的是谁？应该同一个人。他没法让名字和脸立即对上号。他眼里没有任何人。

“请您先洗把脸让头脑冷静些，再下达命令。”

是官兵卫的声音。说话的是官兵卫。

秀吉在水面上看见自己的脸。原来是这个主意。见我听不进话，只得如此提醒我。明烛很近，光亮足够映亮他的脸。他看见自己的双眼，一双因充血而通红的眼睛，那不是人该有的眼睛。足以撕裂肢体，炸碎血管的悲痛迟迟降临，他慢慢掩起脸，从未像此刻这么痛恨自己仍在运转的头脑。留在那里的唯一一人分明不在了，为何还能思考？不能令毛利家察觉到任何变故。明智已近京都，必向毛利家派人汇报消息，希望能与之联手击溃我。一旦抓获就杀掉。信长大人不在了。我的信长大人不在了。她是我的骨中骨，我是她的身外血，我为什么会在这里？我该在她身边才对。

“我要把明智光秀的脑袋剁下来。”他没发觉自己已经将脑海中的絮语低声念出，“我要在所有人之前将他的脑袋提去殿下那里。”

那人到了阴间恐怕要先指着阎王的鼻子破口大骂，“没做完的事还有一堆呐！”她定会气得跺脚。当叛徒的脑袋从天而降落至审判之所，就算是她也得吓一大跳。想到那滑稽的画面，秀吉忽然笑了。他的眼底仍是被炙烧般的疼痛，喉咙又干又痒，他让人拿水给他喝。往后世间所有的事都与信长无关，可处处都还是她的痕迹。秀吉甚至能在血雾蔓延的幻象中挨个指出来，京都，岐阜，安土，清州，稻叶山城……她的足迹把名字串成一串。脚跟踏出响亮的声音，从袋中倒出的南蛮的糖果、柿种和干豆从她指缝里漏下，总是显得冷淡的眼睛会在喜悦浸染之下变得炽热，更早以前更加无忧无虑的笑声。那都是属于他的，属于他的东西统统被夺走了，曾经支撑他活下去的织田信长已经从世间彻底消失。还要做什么。还有意义吗？在这般动荡的时代中，任何人的痕迹都会飞快地被拔除，即使那是织田信长。往后他必须为自己而活。他从未想过为自己而活。是时候了。作为臣下的职责已尽，本能寺一事虽是悲剧，也是他的机会……

仿佛有人在他腹部重重地打了一拳，他把刚才喝进去的水吐了满地。真恶心。他从未像此刻这般厌恶自己的才能。他模模糊糊想起和宁宁的争吵，武士的妻妾多是侧重理性和知晓蛮武的人，宁宁则不同，她以感性的方式去体现理智。她不是作为武士的妻子被养大的，正如秀吉不以武士为目标成长。当时她说了句气话：“殿下不但有情，还能辨何处用深何处该浅，因此才是最可恨的男人！”

“大人！”

“都别吵，”他接着干呕几次，这才慢慢缓过劲，“我听得到。我都听到了。”

有人在巨大的悲痛之中会退化成只懂哭闹的幼儿，相对的也有能将悲痛化为十倍以上力量的人，秀吉在心中默念，正因如此，我才能继续行动。遇到大雨也要踏着泥浆和腐草继续前进，抵达姬路城前他不敢合眼，只因冥冥之中有个声音在向他叙说：胜利是死亡。胜利是死亡。并非信长的声音，那声音在隆隆雷鸣里更加难辨。无所谓是否幻象了。他一次都没听到信长的声音，这才异常。他能想起信长所有的样子，她着男装或女装，她持长刀和折扇，她是年轻的也是走向衰老的，她起舞，她击鼓，她松开缰绳纵马奔跑。

唯独没有声音。

秀吉回到姬路城，将所有的金银和粮资分发下去。“绝无可能守城。”他拒绝所有人的意见，“此战唯有胜利，否则就是死。”是他的胜利还是他人的胜利？是他的死亡还是光秀的死亡？不去做就什么都得不到。他的眼睛很痛。血丝早就消退，他还是感到疼痛，眼前时不时变得朦胧一片。他没告诉任何人。与疼痛相伴的是吞食哀怮与愤怒后生出的某种淤泥般漆黑的物质。

急行军堆积的疲劳和压力令他陷进昏睡，当晚他终于梦见信长。奇怪的是，他梦到的并非他与信长所见的最后一面，而是件无关紧要的小事：他在清扫屋顶，脚底打滑摔进庭院里。他躺在杉苔上疼得呲牙咧嘴，有谁在为他的滑稽相爆发阵阵大笑。他恼火地看去，信长扶着腰笑个没完。“猴子！你在自己家都会练习爬树吗！”宁宁奔来搀扶他，怕他摔断手脚，仔细检查后才放心，放心了就跟着信长一块笑。“别生气，给你。”信长不知从哪变出柿饼往他嘴边递，眼睛还是笑得弯起。

他在清晨醒来，于沉默中回忆梦里那带有温度的柔情的实感。

天正九年他从姬路城出发，是为了信长。天正十年他将从姬路城出发，依然是为信长。官兵卫在城门前找到机会对他说：“请您千万别忘记。”

“忘记什么？”

“您已显露夺取天下的意愿，理应为自己而行动。这不是可耻的事情。”

官兵卫不等秀吉回嘴就扭头离开。太过聪明的人果然麻烦，哪怕他深知官兵卫话语中的正确。秀吉难以掩饰被点破心事的尴尬和随之而来的厌恶。

他直向光秀而去。

以讨伐明智光秀为名召集力量，若能胜利就等同于获得助他夺取天下的踏脚石。在这之上是一种相当激烈的欲望，在欲望的驱使下，他操纵着这场空前绝后的反攻。规模、速度和指挥，速度是绝对的关键，失去速度他将失去所有。他散尽城内物资，为的就是断绝自己的后路。宁宁会理解的，宁宁见证的不止秀吉的胜利，信长赐予的所有恩惠也被她看在眼里。信长逝去的消息为她带去的悲痛与秀吉是互通的。再慢几天还有哪里会被攻下？在他回到姬路城的前两日光秀军攻陷安土城的消息令他愈发焦躁：明智光秀竟敢玷污那座城！想到他会踏入天守阁，触碰信长倚过的窗格，所见皆是曾经属于信长的风景，秀吉怒不可遏。

然而，在情绪以外，他看透了光秀的末路。明智光秀有着令他憧憬的好出身，唯独心眼狭隘是致命的弱点。于本能寺弑杀主君的行为会将他推上末路，他作为武士无可挑剔，却因太过细腻敏感，没有成为人上之人的天资。失去信长以后，他的结局唯有“死”。胜利导向死亡。秀吉尝试摸清光秀的思维，最终的结论仅有一个。

“为了恨意去杀人……”

秀吉厌恶这想法。即使现在他要做的也正是他厌恶的。秀吉不能考虑他人去讨伐光秀的可能，他也不愿考虑，光是想象就难以容忍。柴田，泷川，丹羽，谁来都不让，织田家的子嗣是否参与在他心中根本无所谓。

他必须抢先杀死明智光秀，否则余生他都将活在对死者的悔恨和对活人的嫉妒里。

沿山阳道前进，破开流云，割裂疾风，纵然前方是滔天的海浪也要撞过去。过了摄津，途中加入的人们均被秀吉的身姿迷惑，纷纷开始相信跟随他就能开拓全新的命运，而秀吉本人对此不甚关心。他熟知的冷酷附了他的身，甘甜的往日压在舌底。对我说点什么吧，到达富田后他向虚空祈祷，遥远神佛漠视人间，至少还该有鬼魂于尘世徘徊。

他想留一盏油灯在枕边，入睡前还是吹熄了。

战场在山崎，虽说攻势激烈，可是最初的双方人数差距就能分出优劣。更为重要的是光秀的意志。秀吉的脸色随局面的明朗变得更加阴郁。战斗临近结束时，秀吉得知光秀败逃。“追上去！”他咬牙切齿的把刀鞘重重跺在地上，“逃去近江就追到近江去！”

就算丧尽战意，明智光秀还活着这一事实就等同于羞辱他。迅疾而漫长的追逐将被画上句点，秀吉加快了速度。前往坂本城的途中，部下中有人熟知这一带的地形，他们改走小道，身披夜色疾驰，星光和火把在金铁表面浮动细微的流光。

“看到了！”

“就在前方！”

他终于追上光秀。

秀吉率领的队伍还未靠得足够近，远远的一个人影自马背上摔落。秀吉夹紧马腹，不管不顾的从斜坡俯冲下去。树枝刮伤了他的脸颊。他就像突兀投入死气沉沉的潭水里的石块，冲撞下分开的人流是飞溅的水花，再远些的就是水纹涟漪推走的浮萍。他勒停马匹，“火把！”他对离他最近的人喝道。几人还缠斗在一起，其中有光秀队中的人。他们听见秀吉的呼喝均是愣怔。“都别打了！拿火把过来！”他不耐烦地重复。

有两人一先一后的拿着火把过来，那名光秀的部下忽然举刀冲向秀吉，被他身后的长枪捅穿心脏。其余几人在秀吉面前发着抖。秀吉朝地上指去，“拿好火把站到他身边，不准后退！你过来，拿掉他的头盔。”

秀吉的队伍将他们包围，秀吉本人就在正中央的位置。

失去头盔的遮掩，明智光秀苍白的脸完全暴露在他的视线里。他倒在一滩泥水里，手按在腹部，胸口还有两处伤口。秀吉顺着看去，不由得冷笑：“居然被农民的陷阱算计，老天爷都要你走上绝路啊。”

光秀也笑，“筑前大人，你的表情很有趣。”

“有趣？”

“在火把的光亮里，就像是鬼一样。”

“在我的眼中，你的脸色更像。”

“你的眼睛。”光秀断断续续的咳嗽，“那是人该有的眼睛吗？”

“我千里迢迢前来取你性命，哪怕化作恶鬼也在所不惜。这是我的觉悟。”

“却连下马和对手说话都不愿意？”

“光秀，你不是我的对手。”秀吉依旧紧握缰绳，满意的看见光秀的脸色变得更加苍白。他低头看着光秀，深深地呼吸几次。到了他等待十数日的时刻，秀吉却没有愤怒，也短暂忘记了悲伤。

“为什么背叛信长大人？”

“我预想过很多人来杀我，没想到是你来了。”光秀的伤处溢出更多的血，火把的照明有限，他的血看上去是漆黑的。“阴魂不散的家伙……”

“逃到海角天涯我都要追上你。回答我，光秀，为什么要夺走大人的性命？”

“‘夺走’？是你把她夺走了……信长公的声音，你听不到吗？”

秀吉从马背跳下去，泥泞溅满他的裤腿。他从临近的人手里夺走火把，“再敢多说半句废话，我就切断你的舌头。”他半跪在水滩旁边提起光秀的衣领，“你杀害了支撑我活过半生的信长大人！这样做对你有什么好处？！你——”剩下的那句话卡在他喉间。

你和我不是相同的吗？

对二人而言，信长是超越了异性的范畴，令他们感受到了什么的存在。区别在于，秀吉所得的感受均是从他自身出发的，而光秀得到的已经演变为带有无自觉恶质的东西。他很想对此说些什么，但这不是能轻易说出口的。话语一旦离笼，就等于他承认了光秀与他在某些方面是同等的。他尝到了那种带粘稠质感的情感的沉淀，令人头晕目眩。不过看清光秀面容的瞬间，他的眼前变得明亮许多。

“你不是想要答案才行动的，别在这假惺惺的审问我。”光秀的语句充满鄙夷。“信长公一死你就举旗前来讨伐我，今后还想做什么？夺取信长公未能握在手中的天下？所有的好处都给你占尽了。若想对你自己保持坦诚，为何还不动手？”秀吉细细看他的脸，这张脸与倒映在盆中水面的脸渐渐重叠。

“你的眼睛真可怕。”秀吉松手，让他跌回泥泞之中。“我险些上当了。”

他拔出怀里的短刀，扎穿光秀锁骨下方的位置，全身重量全压过去，刀刃被光秀的身体吞没。

他起身将火把还回去，牵马往来时的方向走。“叛徒明智光秀已死！不准为他收尸！其余的人丢弃武器视为投降，不杀，坚持战斗的，现在就帮你把脑袋砍掉！”

他忽然回头，对光秀遥遥的大喊：“我可是向信长大人夸下海口，要替她做尽她做不到的事！她生前我要尽臣下之职，她死后要尽的就是我一人的责！你既然无法恨她，就变作孤魂野鬼继续记恨我吧！”

从高松到山崎这段路程是他的哀悼。就算所剩仅有无声的记忆也无妨，他不需要依靠往事才能存活。秀吉刺出那把刀后，就快给疲倦击倒了。他还有好多路要走，接下来要去清洲。想到都累。柴田讨厌他。比打仗更累。想看琵琶湖，中途不如在琵琶湖兜个圈。

秀吉动身以前总算抽空回家。他有诸多居所，能称之为“家”的标准唯有一个：宁宁住在哪里，哪里就是家。他特地换身衣服进门，拖着脚跟慢悠悠晃过走廊，“我回来啦！”他努力让自己显得精神点，远远地就向庭院中的宁宁招手，一步步下到院里，“宁宁呀！你肯定想不到……”他没能把话说完。流着泪的宁宁奔向他，紧紧地将他抱进怀里。

“你这是做什么！”他竟然下意识地想从妻子的怀抱里逃走。

“别再说下去了！”宁宁带着哭腔说道，“这里没有你的敌人呀！”

他的手指开始不受控制的颤抖，双腿也失去支撑身体的力量。他颓然跪倒，宁宁努力扶起他，在听见轻微的抽泣后停滞动作，改为和他一同跪立。他急促的呼吸对于止住泪水毫无用处，宁宁的衣襟被他的眼泪泡得透湿，剧烈的痛苦宛如千根长枪将他刺穿。

“我杀了他，但不是我亲手杀了他。”他胡乱说着话，总爱和他拌嘴的宁宁什么都没讲，“那场火把他也杀了！凭什么？！就凭这个贼……区区一个叛徒竟敢指责我！”他哽住了，喘着气想让宁宁松手，手臂根本抬不动。“我没法动手，那样我早晚会变得和他一样。我向那位大人承诺要替她做她力所不及的事，唯独是他……我根本做不到，我不能原谅他，我也不能继续恨下去……”

宁宁好像预感到他想说什么，“不对，不对。”她连连否认，秀吉只能苦笑。“宁宁……”他哽咽道，“你嫁的是世上最软弱无能的男人。”

他可怜的妻子仅仅是把他抱得更紧些，再紧些。她的泪水滴在秀吉的后颈，冷冰冰的滑进衣领里。他在宁宁的怀抱里靠着她的肩膀啜泣，予他恶鬼般视野的血雾总算散去，令人心眼俱盲的灯火终究不愿听从挽留，在他的脑海里也熄灭了。

信长大人，比天正九年更早，金崎？还早些。我许过相同的承诺，我要收回承诺。您能做的，不能做的，我来实现给您看。只能在梦中相遇太过奢侈，如果您正注视着我，让我听听您的声音吧。

首先在脑海里响起的，是仿佛细沙被碾过的细小声音。不该是沙子，比沙坚硬，比它更甜。

“那个尾张的猴子想要做了不起的人物呀？”

穿红衣的女人侧着身子骑马，双脚轻轻晃动，她笑眯眯的比划取出东西的手势，往天空弹去什么亮晶晶的物件，秀吉从宁宁的肩头仰起脸，星星早就不见了，唯有太阳高高悬挂在头顶。

他再往前面看，信长骑马的身影像一缕烟飘散于日光下。


End file.
